zombie_tsunamifandomcom-20200213-history
Zombirds
Zombirds are pets in the game that can help you with their abilities. They can't be affected by bombs, vehicles or holes. A random zombird egg can be bought in the Market for 30 diamonds. Zombirds have following characteristics: * Zombird level is increased if you get the Zombird which you've already owned. * Two max-level Zombirds ( which is level 3 ) can be fused together to obtain egg of the next rarity Ex: 2 max-level classic Zombirds can be used together to obtain a Super Egg * Zombirds which you do not have will appear as black and with question marks instead of their name (as visible in 2nd screenshot below). They have also a description giving a hint about it. There's a total of 22 Zombirds in the game, each of them having 3 levels. Each level improves Zombird. On the game, there are 5 rarity of the Zombirds: * Classic ( 6 Zombirds ) * Super ( 4 Zombirds ) * Hyper ( 5 Zombirds ) * Ultra ( 4 Zombirds ) * Legendary ( 3 Zombirds ) Having 2 max level Zombirds of same rarity will allow you to fuse them Classic zombirds Pauper-Zombird * Level 1: Makes 2 coins every 24 seconds. * Level 2: Makes 2 coins every 20 seconds. * Level 3: Makes 2 coins every 16 seconds. Brain-Zombird * Level 1: Makes a total of 1 brain during a game * Level 2: Makes a total of 2 brains during a game * Level 3: Makes a total of 3 brains during a game Zombird-Bomb * Level 1: Transforms 5% of bombs into coins * Level 2: Transforms 8% of bombs into coins * Level 3: Transforms 10% of bombs into coins Punk Zombird: * Level 1: Transforms 5% of vehicles into coins * Level 2: Transforms 8% of vehicles into coins * Level 3: Transforms 10% of vehicles into coins Pterodactyl * Level 1: Brings some civillians at tunnel 3 * Level 2: Brings some civillians at tunnel 2 * Level 3: Brings some civillians at the start Fairy-Zombird * Level 1: 50% chance to make an angel at end of game * Level 2: 75% chance to make an angel at end of game * Level 3: 100% chance to make an angel at end of game Super zombirds Banker Zombird: * Level 1: Gives 2 additional coins at each Perfect * Level 2: Gives 3 additional coins at each Perfect * Level 3: Gives 4 additional coins at each Perfect Zombird Crate-Bonus: makes bonuses last 4 / 5 / 6 seconds longer. Extra time will be indicated by Zombird flying ahead of Zombies and flapping the wings. Robot Zombird: destroys obstacles with lasers, it shoots a laser beam at obstacles every 25 / 20 / 15 seconds Giant Fairy-Zombird: chance to revive more zombirds at the end of the game, 50% for 2 / 100% for 2 / 100% for 3 angels at the end of the game Hyper zombirds # Magnet zombird: attracts 40% / 70% / 100% of coins # Wise old brain zombird: makes up tp 4 / 5 / 6 brains during the game # Big zombird: chance to make coins when a civilian is eaten. there is 20% chance of making 3 / 4 / 5 coins each time a civilian is bitten # Cool zombird crate bonus: Makes bonuses last 8 / 9 / 10 seconds longer # Wild pterodactyl: bring up to 3 / 4 / 5 extra civilians to the game Ultra zombirds # Stingy banker zombird: gives you 6 / 8 / 10 extra coins to each perfect # Stylish zombird bomb: changes 12% / 16% / 20% of bombs into coins # Punk Aviator zombird: changes 12% / 16% / 20% of vehicles into coins # Clock zombird: slows down zombies after each bonus, it decreases speed 4 / 5 / 6 seconds after each bonus Legendary zombirds # Super-sized zombird: it has a chance of creating coins-rain of approximately 250 coins before entering a tunnel # Super zombird:' '''it can shoot laser, bring you civilians, make brains and transform into a giant zombird that can destroy everything on its path # '''Pretty fairy': she can transform vehicles and bombs into coins, make coins every couple seconds and create 8 angels Category:Characters